Onwards
by Vitarum
Summary: They have bitterly fought, and won. How can they continue with everything that's happened to them?


They raced, but the six feet of snow the blizzard dumped on them throughout the last five days hindered the progress greatly. Because of her smaller body mass, Lothiriel came to the top of the final hill first, and stopped. Why was she overcome with a great sense of loss, instead of joy? Eomer took one last step and joined her. For a while, they gazed down upon the valley of Helm's Deep, struggling through an internal battle.

Stretched before them, the valley was filled with untouched snow, reflecting the sun so brightly that the two wearied travelers were forced to lift their gaze. The light even reflected off the towering dark grey walls, changing their color to a light gray. To the inspectors, the color was sorrowful, as a color that people might wear to a funeral. Behind layers of walls stood the Hornburg, tall and somehow…dooming. Why? Why did the journey have to end now?

He snatched a sideway glance with Lothiriel…he couldn't think of an appropriate way to describe her. Companion limited her attributes, friend cornered her abilities. They had been through everything together…soul mate just implicated their love. She was a companion, friend and soul mate. She still was a stranger, more unknown as each hour progressed. She was humble, loyal, strong, courageous…the list went on forever. She knew his flaws and loved him for them. How could he ever repay her?

With nonverbal communication, the pair trudged through the snow to the forest.

"It's been a long time since I've gone sledding." Lothiriel jotted in, her voice void of the usual excitement. It was still filled with life.

Grunting in agreement, Eomer replied, "I wish this was one ride we could do differently."

In a moment of comfort, Eomer and Lothiriel clasped hands and faced each other. Tracing the jagged scar that crossed his forehead with her eyes, Lothiriel remember how the whip laced with rock, metal and thorns slashed his face open. Dominion had sneered, but that was the first time fear appeared in his eyes. They were his pawns, and death for them was not possible. His beard was growing back, but if one examined it they would find the skin riddled with scars; for Dominion had tortured.

In silence they made the sled, savoring the last moments. Wind sent snow powder swirling and spiraling across the glittering landscape. The calm after a storm rested heavily on every traveler.

As they retraced their steps, this time carrying a sled, the two felt their hearts sinking with every step.

"You're the only person that's keeping me from thinking this has been all a dream." Lothiriel confessed.

"I feel as if I would sink into insanity if you left me." Eomer met her eyes. They both knew that the place for them now would be by each other's sides. Tears flooded Eomer's eyes as the realization finally hit him hard.

"I keep…" His voice choked, drowning in emotion. "I keep looking back to see if they're coming…Raheln, Libyain, Corund. They were killed. And there's no way we can bring them back."

His shoulders shook with shameless sobs. Pulling him into a hug, Lothiriel bitterly wept, burying her face in his shoulder. Dominion and Lustmort were pure evil; they did not deserve their many escapes from certain death! Couldn't their prisoners escape as well? Letting out a soundless scream, she pummelled her fists in his chest. He just held her tighter. Her savior, anchor, lifeline.

"It's time." His voice caught. Their cheeks warmed as the sun kissed them, causing their tears to glisten. Adjusting the makeshift sled to best suit its two runners, Lothiriel tried to distract herself by focusing on the sled. The two runners were long, a bit too wide, with a curl that smoothened a right angle into a curving surface. Each runner was attached to the sled by three little stubs. The main sled body composed of one uneven board with a harsh angle at the front. No brake was made.

The two prepared to enter the sled, but had to glance behind them one last time. Countless hills stretched to the horizon, the glittering snow harmless to their eyes. The pure blue sky, the shading lighter the closer to the horizon, blended with the white. A sudden gust howled, causing their eyes to smart. More water appeared than what the wind called for.

"Are you ready?" Lothriel blinked, keeping back the water. It didn't keep back the pain.

"To come back to world? To leave what has truly made us who we are? What has brought out everything, then left it for us to decide?" Eomer stared at the horizon, at a tall oak tree, where it had all happened. Once the sight it brought hope, and joy. Now it crushed their hope, for the hope they carried changed.

Giving both of them a rush of courage that left them resolved, Lothiriel gripped his hand.

"To leave this adventure?" She murmured, as vivid memories of their travels flashed into her mind. She welcomed them.

"To start another one." Eomer let a tear, brought by a complex web of emotions, trickle down his cheek. It froze halfway as another harsh gust blew.

"There's always be an adventure to be had, for life is the greatest adventure! But this is the one that has shown me life."

Instead of gloom, there was excitement. Instead of overwhelming fear, overwhelming courage. Rushing for the sled, they laughed, finding the joy of the moment. The impact of the travelers' landing on the sled caused it to slide forward.

Exchanging a glance filled with excitement, Lothiriel scooted to the front of the sled, as Eomer sat on his knees behind her. The sled inched forward, slowly increasing in rate.

In a magical moment, the air was ripped from their mouths the speed of the sled escalated. Somehow staying seated, the two accepted their past and embraced the transition to their future. Floods of emotions gushed out of the people who had lived in Udun. Wind propelled them forward, but soon they were racing faster than the wind. The air whistled past them. Wind gave them freedom. Wind gave them joy. Wind gave them courage. Eomer raised his fist and pumped it, shouting in ecstasy. Spreading out her arms on either side of her, Lothirel crowed in delight. Pure adrenaline transformed their beaten bodies. Nothing could stop them. They were invincible.

As the sled skimmed over the sparkling snow, memories flew past. The rapid kidnapping. The slow waking. The harsh discovery, the brutal torture, the inspiring prisoners. The heart-tearing massacre, the transforming realization, the last battle. Memories born from what was meant to be Udun. The uncontrollable laughter, the unbelievable courage, the newfound strength. The unexpected joy, the consuming hope, the unconditional love. Eomer and Lothiriel were not leaving this behind; they were living it out.

For it would never be forgotten.

Alerted long ago to the two mysterious pilgrims, people lined the wall. Recognizing his sister, marshals, Aragorn, unknown elves, and common people, Eomer felt as if he was dragged out of a dream. Her father, brothers, soldiers she fought with, and other families from Gondor. Lothiriel could not believe it was real. Two hands grasped her own.

"_This for the freed!" _Eomer roared, eyes fierce.

"_For those denied!" _Lothiriel hollered, venting her emotions into her words.

"_We will fight! It is our everlasting duty!" _Together, the two raised clasped hands into the air, and as the wall loomed, bailed to the right. Covered in snow, Lothiriel shed her last tears, while Eomer punched a way out of the pit imprinted on the snow.

Climbing out on make-shift steps, Eomer offered Lothiriel a hand. Popping out beside him, Lothiriel laced her fingers with his. Meeting eyes, a message passed between them. With a creak, the gate opened in front of them, slick with melting snow. Purposely, they strode to through the gate to the family they left behind. Voices called out to them.

"Eomer!" Eowyn launched herself into her brother's arms, hugging fiercely. Friends trailed behind her.

"Lothi!" Prince Imrahil, first to reach his daughter, hugged him to his heart. Immediately she was swarmed by family.

Weaving through people waiting to say their greetings, Lothiriel, followed by Eomer, ran up to the top of the wall. Her throat dried. The massacred prisoners charged across the landscape, laughing, dancing. Danielle ladled out soup and a hot mead to the triplets. Two women, who must have been Annalise and Datrice, cooked a meal. Music floated to her ears. Laryand's fingers strummed a harp. As Corund played the fiddle, he leaned into his movements in time with the beat. Libyain and Raheln danced a jig. Swinging Liane around, Corin was the happiest he'd ever been. Tears blurred the sight; people, instruments and food blending into one. Lothiriel blinked, and they were gone. A squeeze on her hand indicated that Eomer, too, had seen the ghosts. Embracing the landscape one last time, Lothiriel and Eomer joyfully walked to their future.


End file.
